Masquerade Ball
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Will the lines between fantasy and reality blur? Recently divorced Jasper Cullen along with his family are attending the hospital's charity Masquerade Ball. A mysterious woman catches his eye, she reminds him of his lost love. Jasper/Bella AH/AU


**I own nothing Twilight related!**

 **Thanks to Elodie Whitlock and** **SassYNoleS** **for looking this over! You ladies rock!**

 _Masquerade!_

 _Grinning yellows,_

 _spinning reds._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Take your fill -_

 _let the spectacle_

 _astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Burning glances,_

 _turning heads._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Stop and stare_

 _at the sea of smiles_

 _around you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Seething shadows_

 _breathing lies._

 _Masquerade!_

 _You can fool_

 _any friend who_

 _ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_

 _Leering satyrs,_

 _peering eyes._

 _Masquerade!_

 _Run and hide -_

 _but a face will_

 _still pursue you_

 _Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera_

 **~Masquerade Ball~**

My name is Jasper Cullen. Tonight, hopefully, will be a new beginning for me. My family is attending the hospital's Annual Masquerade Ball Fundraiser. My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is Chief of Staff; that means my twin sister and I have to make an appearance each year, whether we like it or not. The difference between Rosalie and me, however, is that she loves the ball.

This year I will be going stag. Though Alice and I have been separated for a while, our divorce was only finalized last week. Looking back over my three year marriage, I now know we were doomed from day one. It was unfair of me to marry Alice when my heart still belonged to my high school sweetheart, Bella. As quite often happens, we were accepted to colleges in different states. At first we talked and emailed almost every day. As time went by, we tried to keep in touch, but eventually we stopped communicating altogether. I often wonder what happened to my brown eyed beauty; almost daily her chocolate eyes haunt my dreams.

After packing up all my things a week ago and closing my small Palo Alto practice, I headed back to my hometown of Forks, Washington, hoping that a fresh start would be just the change I needed. I still can't believe I have moved back to the one place that no matter where I turn, will remind me of her.

Before I made the big move, I searched for months for a job in my field and a place to live. I found a small house on the outskirts of Forks and a position at a small mental health practice in Port Angeles. The practice had four other doctors on staff. Yes that's right, I'm Dr. Jasper Cullen, a psychiatrist. I have always had the knack for reading people, understanding and sympathizing with them; so really, it was the perfect choice for me.

My brother-in-law Emmett and I are currently in our usual position; leaning up against the bar, talking. He is a lot like me; only here under extreme duress, so we just hang out around the bar. He's usually great company; however, tonight he is annoying the fuck out of me by pointing out all the women he thinks are available because he doesn't want me to waste this opportunity to finally get laid.

The evening's festivities seem to be dragging on; especially with Emmett's inability to shut the fuck up. I guess he does have a point though; it's high time I get out there and start being among the dating population once again. I have been using the fact that I was technically still married to Alice as an excuse to not date for far too long; well, that ends tonight. I'm an available, unattached, horny male, and I am getting me some. Come Hell or high water.

I am thankful when Rosalie pulls a reluctant Emmett onto the dance floor. I don't know why he bothers fighting, because she always wins. Now that I don't have Emmett hounding me, I can peruse my options at my leisure. I look around the room and can't help but laugh. As is typical of this event, most of the men, including myself, are not wearing a mask. All the women however, have their beautiful faces all covered up, causing me to ogle their bodies far more than is probably appropriate.

As I survey the women in the room, my eyes spot the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, swaying alluringly in a corner. My eyes roam over her body; she has the most amazing curves that are only accentuated by her form fitting, strapless, black gown. Her hair is pulled completely back with just a few beautiful brown curls cascading down her back. A long, old fashion pearl necklace graces her beautiful, sleek neck, hanging like a tantalizing arrow pointing towards her chest. Her mask is purple with gold accents; it only seems to enhance her beauty instead of covering it up. There is something about her that seems so familiar. I'm so absorbed in admiring her figure, that I almost miss it when she looks my way. Suddenly I am lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes. I feel myself getting hard as I watch her lick her sexy, red lips. I'm hypnotized as I watch her every move. Slowly she heads towards the exit, teasingly glancing back at me before disappearing out the door.

Without thinking, my body follows her. I make my way to the hallway, and there she is waiting for me. Before I can say anything, she turns and walks down the hallway, slipping into a nearby room and closing the door. As if pulled by some invisible force, I follow her down the hall, slowly slipping into the room to see her standing there smiling at me.

Walking over to her and taking her face into my hands, and I lean down to place a passionate kiss on this stunning creature. As my lips meet hers, I pull her toward me to deepen the kiss. She parts her lips, and I slip my tongue into her mouth. I'm lost in all the passion I'm feeling.

My hands start to explore her beautiful body. Squirming under my caress, her movements only make the ache in my cock worse. I want her; no need her, and I need her now. Slowly I lower the zipper to her gown, and with nothing else to hold it up, it falls to the floor.

She's exquisite standing before me in her thong, mask, and pearl necklace. Her body is perfect and wrapped in silky, smooth, alabaster skin. I walk behind her and begin to kiss up her neck slowly, making my way to her ear. My hands find their way to caress her incredible breasts. I want to be buried inside her so bad.

Removing her pearl necklace, I use it to bind her hands in front of her. She smiles at me and her eyes are full of lust staring at me from under her mask. I walk us over to the sofa and bend her over the back of it. Ripping off her thong, I spread her legs apart. Caressing her sweet pussy, I find her extremely wet and more than ready for me. I unbutton my pants and let them fall in a pile at my feet. I position myself at her entrance, and in one swift motion, I thrust deep inside her. I start to move at a steady pace, enjoying the amazing feeling of her tight, wet heat around my cock.

Within minutes, I feel my orgasm building. No longer able to control my need, I start thrusting into her faster and harder. My head falls back, and I let out an animalistic groan as I fall over the edge into a state of pure euphoria.

"Jasper... bro, you're spacing out man," Emmett says as he pulls on my cape.

Hearing Emmett call my name, I look around realizing I am still standing at the bar, not even having noticed Emmett's return from the dance floor.

"Dude, you okay? Where did you go?"

"Sorry Emmett, I was deep in thought. Let's get another drink," I say, trying to get my erection under control.

 _What the hell was that? I'm clearly losing my mind._ Needing a few drinks and a distraction, I start scanning the room again. I gasp when I see my daydream girl in exactly the same corner. Our eyes meet; and she smiles at me, and then disappears out of the room.

Not knowing whether I am still daydreaming or not, I follow her; hoping that my fantasy is about to become reality.

Once I'm in the hall, I look around but I don't see her anywhere. Thinking I must still be imagining things, I'm about to go back inside, when out of the corner of my eye, I catch the slightest movement. Slowly, I turn around, and there she is in all her stunning glory. Unlike my daydream where she fled down a hall, this time my beauty just stands there staring at me. I slowly start to approach her. The closer I get, the faster my heart beats; there is something about her that calls to me. I am only inches from her when she finally speaks.

"Jasper," she whispers; my name falling from her lips as if in prayer.

I stop my approach and let out a gasp. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Suddenly the familiarity of those eyes and incredible lips makes sense. Can I let my heart believe that it is her standing in front of me after all these years?

"Bella, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," she answers.

Without thinking, I close the distance between us and pull her into my arms. My heart soars at the feeling of her body up against mine. Finally releasing her from my embrace, I just want to look at her; memorize every beautiful inch of her.

"I'm just so shocked, but so happy to see you here," I say as I place the palm of my hand on her cheek, seeking a connection.

"Jasper," she says with a hint of desperation in her voice.

I decide to seize the moment. Slowly, I lean forward; ours lips brush against each other's, causing Bella to let out a beautiful moan. My lips start to move against hers like they were made for that exact purpose. In the back of my mind, I know I should've asked her if she was here with anyone, or if she was married before I kissed her. Right now however, her lips dancing with mine, I just don't care.

"We should go somewhere more private," she states.

Immediately, my mind starts to compile a list of all the places we could go. I know the hallway leads to other smaller banquet rooms; the hospital benefit was always thrown in the Ballroom. I take her hand and lead her down the hall, checking each room 'til I find one that was unlocked.

"In here," I say as I open the door.

I flick on one set of lights and look around the dimly lit room. Wanting to make sure we're not disturbed, I turn and lock the door. The room looks like it's used for office functions. It has a huge conference table with many small chairs and couches placed around the room. I watch as Bella sits down on one of the couches; sitting next to her, I take her hand in mine.

"What now," I ask.

"Kiss me; just kiss me. I need to know you're real," she pleads.

She didn't have to ask twice. Instantly my lips seek out hers, slowly at first. After a few moments I let my passion take over as tongues tangle, and our hands roam each other's body.

"Bella, my God. I want you," I groan as I kiss down her neck to her perfect cleavage.

"Please, Jasper! I've missed you so much," she whimpers. I unzip the top of her dress to let the front fall open, giving me access to her beautiful breasts; I take one sumptuous mound in my mouth as my hand caresses the other.

"I'm afraid any minute I'm going to wake up, and you will be gone." I moan as I take her other breast in my mouth. I loved her body in high school, but now her breasts were fuller; and her entire body curvier.

I feel my cape fall to the floor; and slowly, Bella unbuttons my shirt and pushes it down my arms. Soon my shirt falls to the floor. I need more of her; I pull her on top of me so I can unzip her dress the rest of the way, desperately needing to feel her skin on mine.

Standing, she steps out of her gown. Just like in my fantasy, she was standing before me in her thong, mask, and pearl necklace. She is so much more exquisite in person.

"Bella, will you take your mask and necklace off?" I ask.

She nods and slides her mask off, tossing it and her necklace to the floor. I let out a moan; the sight of her incredible body making my cock even harder.

"Jasper," she whispers as she kneels in front of me and undoes my pants; she pushes them and my boxers to the ground.

Her small hand wraps around my cock. "Ohhh," I moan as I feel her tongue swirl around the tip, and then she slowly takes me into her hot mouth. She slides me in and out a few times, and I know I am going to lose it soon.

"Bella, it's been a long time for me. If you keep this up, I won't last. Come here."

She gets up off her knees and stands in front of me. I quickly remove my pants and boxers from my ankles, grabbing my wallet. I pull her towards me, placing my hands on either side of her waist, and push her thong down her legs, removing the last barrier left between us. I run my hands back up her legs and thighs, spread her legs and slide one finger between her warm folds. She's so wet.

"God," she moans as I rub her clit.

I grab a condom out of my wallet and tear it open. To my surprise, Bella grabs it and rolls it down my cock. She straddles me on the couch and slowly lowers herself onto me. I think I'm going to explode right then. I have had sex with many women, but nothing ever compared to what I felt when I was with Bella. Our connection has always been so strong.

"You feel amazing," I groan as I kiss her neck and palm her breast.

She starts to move up and down on me. Soon we find the perfect rhythm. The room is silent, except for the sound of our bodies coming together and the moans of passion.

"So close," I groan.

She leans back, allowing me deeper inside her. I hold her ass with one hand and guide her up and down me, faster and harder, as I suck and pinch her nipples. I can feel that she is close; I need her to come with me. I slide my other hand between us and swirl her clit.

"Ja... sp... er," she cries as her orgasm hits.

I grab her hips and thrust myself harder and faster into her, causing me to find my release. She leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her. It is wonderful to be connected to her in every way. Too soon, she pulls away.

"I need to get going," she states.

"Now? Do you have to go now?" I reply.

"Yes, I will get in touch with you tomorrow," she says with a smile as she quickly dresses.

I just sit there, stunned over what happened and that she is leaving. She leans down and places a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you so much, Jasper," she whispers, and then walks toward the door.

"Wait, let me get you my card," I respond.

She turns around and our eyes meet. "I know where to find you, Dr. Cullen," she states, and then walks out the door, leaving me with more questions than answers.

I close my eyes and let my mind replay each moment of tonight from my daydream to reconnecting with the woman that holds my heart. I smile as a realized that reality was far better than any fantasy.

Over the next few days I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and what happened at the Ball. At times, I wondered if she was real or just a dream. As I sat at my desk looking over a patient's file, my phone beeped.

"Dr. Cullen, there is a Bella Swan on hold for you. Would you like me to take a message or patch her through?"

My heart started to pound as a smile crossed my lips. I was so happy she called.

"Patch it through, please."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hi Jasper, I hope I'm not bothering you," she said in a timid, shaky voice.

"Bella, you could never bother me. It's good to hear from you."

I heard her take a deep breath. "I was wondering if maybe we could get together and talk. There is so much I need to tell you, things you deserve to know."

"Is tonight okay?" I replied as my mind was racing. I didn't want to put this off in case she changed her mind. I hoped she would finally tell me why she pushed me away.

"Tonight is perfect. Would you like to grab dinner at the Orchard Inn, say around six?

"I would love to, Bella." I smiled at the fact that she was asking me out.

"See you then. And Jasper, I've missed you," she said in just above a whisper.

"I've missed you, too."

After hanging up the phone, I replayed every word that was just spoken. I was excited and a little worried about tonight. No matter how much I tried to deny it, Bella had always owned my heart; no one could ever take her place. I was afraid to get my hopes up for a future with her.

That night over dinner, Bella told me the heartbreaking story of how she found out she had cancer when she went in for a routine doctor's appointment. She was afraid she wasn't going to live, so she cut me out of her life not wanting me to watch her go through treatments that might not work. I wanted to be angry with her, but I just couldn't. I just wished she would've believed in me and our love. I did understand to a point why she pushed me away. It just broke my heart that she went through her illness alone and robbed us of all those lost years. I told her about my short marriage to Alice, and we discussed her current health. I was relieved to find out that, as of last week at her check-up, she was still cancer free. I asked her how she ended up at the ball. She explained she moved back to the area to be with her father as his health was failing. Charlie told her he'd heard I'd moved back also. She admitted going hoping to see me. The rest of the evening we spent talking about happier subjects. After dinner, Bella came home with me. We continued reconnecting as I made slow passionate love to her.

Over the next few months, we fell in love with each other all over; though I really don't think either of us ever stopped loving the other. Not wanting to waste any more time being without her, I asked Bella to marry me, and she agreed. She made me the happiest man on earth when she married me a few months later.

 **And the lived happily ever after!**

 **~End Notes~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!**

 **Coming in December... At Sunset!**

 **An Edward/Bella Short Story**

 **While on vacation with her best friend, Bella just wants to have a good time and soak up some sun. Angela has other plans for her when she notices that the hot lifeguard Edward is checking Bella out. When an accident brings them face to face will Bella let go of her past insecurities and live in the moment? AH/AU Edward/Bella**


End file.
